1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a body mounting arrangement for mounting a vehicle body to a vehicle frame. More specifically, the present invention relates to a body mounting fixture having a vehicle floating nut assembly that is installed between a vehicle frame and a vehicle body.
2. Background Information
Some vehicles are constructed with a vehicle body that is mounted on a vehicle frame by a plurality of body mounting fixtures. In particular, the vehicle frame typically has a pair of the longitudinally extending frame member connected together by lateral cross frame members. Typically, the body mounting fixtures are located at a plurality of longitudinally spaced mounting points on each of the longitudinally extending frame members. These body mounting fixtures are connected to the vehicle body at a plurality of longitudinally spaced mounting points corresponding to the mounting points of the vehicle frame. Often the body mounting fixtures are provided with resilient insulators that minimize vibrations being transmitted from the frame to the body. Each of the resilient insulators is usually constructed of one or more rubber members and one or more metal support members. The body mounting fixture typically uses a bolt and nut arrangement to fixedly secure the vehicle body to the vehicle frame.
In assembling a vehicle having a vehicle body and a vehicle frame with a plurality of body mounting fixtures, the nuts of the body mounting fixtures are often attached to the vehicle body prior to painting the vehicle body and prior to attaching the vehicle body to the vehicle frame. Some body mounting fixtures are configured such that the nut is secured to the frame in a floating manner to make it easier to align the mounting points of the vehicle body and the vehicle frame.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle floating nut assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.